


In the Dead of Night

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: God, it's insane how cold Nikki's hand is. Tommy never gets used to that. He sighs and thinks for a while, but comes up with nothing. What happens if Nikki does kill him? Tommy always thought that if something happened, Nikki would just save him. Bite him before he dies, turn him, problem solved. Immortality. But Nikki has never said he would ever do this. Tommy always just... assumed. He doesn't know where to go from here, so he asks a question of his own. "Have you ever wanted to kill me?"
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this concept came to mind after I watched The Lost Boys in an attempt to try and enjoy it as a film but I just can't. For some reason it bores me. I do however love the gay vampire aesthetic. So here you go!

Tommy is getting really good at sneaking out these days. He doesn't even worry about getting caught anymore, because he knows he wont. He's figured out how to jump out his window onto the tree branch that holds his weight (not the other one, he found that out the hard way), and then safely to the ground below. Not even a sound. He walks silently down the road, careful not to trip on anything in the dark.  
  
It's such a long walk, but when he makes it he doesn't even care. He looks up at the window on the third floor, the only one with light. It's open. Perfect.  
  
"Nikki!" Tommy says, trying not to yell but also trying to be heard. "Hey, Nikki!"  
  
Suddenly Nikki appears in the window, looking down on him with a slight smile. He disappears, then the front door opens. "Back again?" Nikki asks. "Don't you ever have shit to do?"  
  
Tommy grins and walks through the door with him. "Shit to do that's better than hanging with you? Not fuckin likely."  
  
They walk up the three flights of stairs to Nikki's room. As Nikki gets his keys from his pocket, Tommy pants. "When are you gonna fix the elevator?" he asks.  
  
"Why should I fix the elevator?" Nikki asks, perplexed.  
  
"So you don't have to walk up those stairs all the damn time!"  
  
Nikki looks at him. "Tommy," he says. "I never walk up those stairs. Only when you're here."  
  
Tommy blinks. "Right," he says, feeling quite stupid. "Because you can fly and all that, right. Who needs an elevator when you can fly?" Nikki laughs and unlocks his door, holding it open for Tommy.  
  
"I would offer you something, but you know how I tend to never have anything because of the whole not having to eat deal, so uh... sorry," Nikki says.  
  
Tommy laughs. "I don't care." He sits down on Nikki's bed, taking off his sweatshirt. That's when Nikki looks at him with unease.  
  
"Is it starting to heal?" Nikki asks, sitting next to him and grabbing his arm. He pushes up Tommy's shirt sleeve to peer up at his shoulder. Its still covered in bandages, so he cant tell. His fingers brush over them softly, and its unusual how this guilt comes over him whenever he thinks about this boy being hurt.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't even hurt," Tommy lies. "It didn't even need stitches this time."  
  
Nikki winces. "Aren't your parents starting to notice all these injuries you're acquiring?" he asks.  
  
"Well yeah, but I just make up excuses. Mostly I tell them it has to do with sports or something."  
  
"What happens when they stop believing your excuses?"  
  
"Then I'll figure out something else," Tommy shrugs. "Why are you so worried about it?"  
  
Nikki looks away. "I don't want them to think you're crazy and then they take you away from me."  
  
Tommy is a bit thrown by this. "Nikki, I'll... I'm not going anywhere. Really."  
  
Nikki laughs, but it covers a sadness that Tommy can still see through Nikki's eyes. "Its so weird," he begins, taking a deep breath. "I've been able to hurt people for centuries and feel nothing. But you? You're different somehow."  
  
"You're not hurting me. I mean, is it really hurting me if Iet you do it?"  
  
"Of course it is, Tommy. I cut you, you still bleed." His hand rests on Tommy's thigh softly. "What happens if you let me and by mistake I kill you, hm? What happens then?"  
  
God, it's insane how cold Nikki's hand is. Tommy never gets used to that. He sighs and thinks for a while, but comes up with nothing. What happens if Nikki does kill him? Tommy always thought that if something happened, Nikki would just save him. Bite him before he dies, turn him, problem solved. Immortality. But Nikki has never said he would ever do this. Tommy always just... assumed. He doesn't know where to go from here, so he asks a question of his own. "Have you ever wanted to kill me?"  
  
"Yes," Nikki answers. There's no hesitation. It makes Tommy shiver with fear. "Quite honestly, I have to fight the urge all the time. It's only my natural instinct. I fight it though, because you..." Nikki drifts off and Tommy takes Nikki's face gently in his hands. "I really worry, Tommy. I don't think we should keep taking these risks."  
  
"No!" Tommy says immediately. "Nikki, I'd take any risk to be with you." He leans in and kisses Nikki, who isn't really kissing back.  
  
"Tommy," Nikki breathes, pushing at his shoulder a bit. "I don't think we should do this..."  
  
"I know how much you want me," Tommy says softly, running his finger lightly along Nikki's neck. "Why fight it?" He then swallows his pride for the moment. "Please... I want you so bad."  
  
Tommy has never begged for anything, and Nikki is stunned by lust. He wants to keep this going. "I don't know."  
  
Tommy lays kisses on his neck with as much passion as he can muster. "Please Nikki," he says against the cold skin. "You're all I want. Please."  
  
Nikki lets out a shaky breath. "Fuck it," he mutters. "Get over here." He pulls Tommy onto his lap with incredible strength and kisses him recklessly. Their groins brush and both moan at the contact. Nikki's grip on Tommy's hips is strong and authoritative. Tommy hopes it'll leave bruises behind.  
  
He pulls Nikki's shirt over his head and runs his hands along his beautifully pale chest. He dips down to lick at Nikki's nipples, and rubs his dick over his pants. Nikki looks to be in ecstasy. He pushes Tommy on the bed and straddles him, undoing his belt while looking down on the breathless and beautiful Tommy. "You know," he says, working on taking off Tommy's clothes. "I've had many lovers. Hundreds. But none that have infatuated me quite like you have." He takes Tommy's dick in his hand and slowly pumps. Tommy gasps. "Such a beautiful boy..."  
  
"Please suck me," Tommy says, and Nikki laughs. In seconds he has Tommy by the throat, hard. Its exhilarating. His vision is going a bit fuzzy.  
  
"I'll suck you off when I decide to suck you off," he proclaims. "Understand?"  
  
The grip on Tommy's throat is too hard for him to be able to speak, so he just nods desperately. Nikki takes his sweet time teasing and kissing and touching until he finally has his lips ghosting over Tommy's cock. Tommy wants to tell Nikki to just get on with it, but he's not exactly in the position to make demands at the moment. His patience pays off when he soon gets what he wants.  
  
There's no hiding how fucking amazing this feels. He would feel self conscious being so vocal with anyone else, but there was just something different that took over him when he was with Nikki. Tommy hesitantly places his fingers in Nikki's hair, and when Nikki doesn't protest he pulls tightly onto his black locks as he groans in utter pleasure. Nikki's hands are now gripping Tommy's thighs roughly, and Tommy swears that Nikki's nails are digging into his skin so deep that they're drawing blood.  
  
Tommy could easily come in Nikki's mouth, but he has bigger plans for tonight. He drags Nikki by the hair into a teeth clashing kiss and starts pulling articles of clothing off one by one. When they're finally naked their bodies are intertwined, grinding against each other in such a primal, dirty way. Tommy starts to stroke Nikki and it evokes an almost growl of lust from the man. He would do anything to hear that over and over again.  
  
Nikki takes control and pins Tommy down harshly. Nikki's grip on Tommy's wrists ache so good. To test him a little Tommy attempts to struggle out of his hold-- it results in Nikki just strengthening his hold, which is exactly what Tommy hoped for. Nikki looks like a man possessed (is he?) as he shoves his fingers into Tommy's mouth. Tommy keeps his gaze locked on Nikki as he wets the fingers in his mouth that he knows will end up inside of him. "Shit," Nikki groans. "Fuck, Tommy..." He takes his fingers out of the boys mouth and places one teasingly against his entrance. Suddenly, Nikki's expression changes a bit. "Don't let me hurt you. Please," he says, kissing Tommy's neck. "I-I cant control myself, so you have to tell me when to stop."  
  
"Don't you dare stop," Tommy says with a smirk. "Give it to me, Nikki, I can take it."  
  
Nikki cant help but laugh. "Just don't be stupid, okay?" His finger pushes into Tommy hard, and Tommy yelps in surprise. He licks up Tommy's skinny torso and then says against his lips, "Because you have no idea how much I want to see you unravel for me."  
  
"Consider me unraveled," Tommy gasps as another finger is added. "I'm all yours, Nikki."  
  
Nikki kisses him and bites Tommy's lower lip with the intention of making it bleed. When he tastes the perfect, perfect blood he licks it all from his lips. It's getting Nikki way fired up, and although the remnants of his conscience are telling him that he should take more time in making Tommy comfortable, his selfish libido wins over. He reaches under the bed for lube and after preparing himself he gives Tommy what he wants.  
  
Tommy wraps his long legs around Nikki, trying to push him in endlessly deeper. He's so tight, and Nikki should probably go slower, but it just feels too good to stop. Tommy wonders what would happen if he actually asked Nikki to stop. Would he actually stop? Tommy truly doesn't know. He only knows that this needs to keep going, harder and faster.  
  
Nikki digs his nails into Tommy's back and rakes shallow wounds onto his skin. As he keeps thrusting into Tommy he brings a hand to his mouth, licking the blood that had gotten on his fingers from scratching into the boys back. Tommy's eyes practically roll back in his head as he curses and cries out Nikki's name over and over like a spell. "You taste so good, Tommy," Nikki moans out, and Tommy gets goosebumps because Nikki isn't talking about the taste of his cock or his skin or his mouth, he's talking about his _blood_. "God, you're so fucking fragile." He hitches Tommy's legs up wider and higher and the sudden change of positions in a bit jarring. When Tommy makes a sound of pain at a particularly deep thrust, Nikki has a devilish smile. "I could break you if I wanted to."  
  
Tommy knows that to be true. Nikki has treated him far tougher than this, and knows he hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg as far as what Nikki could possibly do to him. But fuck, Tommy's so turned on by the danger of it all and the pain mixed with pleasure, and all he can do is tell Nikki, "You can do whatever you want to me. You're _everything_."  
  
"Damn right I am," Nikki answers. He's going faster now and Tommy is lightheaded from it all. Nikki can tell Tommy's reached his limit so he strokes Tommy's cock in time with his thrusts. Moments later Tommy's legs are shaking as he reaches orgasm with a guttural groan, his cum on both his and Nikki's bodies.  
  
This isn't over, though, and Tommy knows that. He feels so oversensitive from coming and everything feels like so much at once, but Nikki ruthlessly fucks him as hard as he wants until Nikki's making those sounds he makes when he's close and Tommy begs him to come inside of him. He does, and after he slowly pulls out of Tommy he lays down next to him. Tommy's breathing is erratic. "Was I too much?" Nikki asks, a bit worried.  
  
"Never too much," Tommy gasps out, shaking his head. He smiles at Nikki lazily. "Always perfect."  
  
Nikki feels warmth growing in that place in his chest where his heart used to beat, and he's fucked.


End file.
